


Mermaid | seongjoong

by tinywoojoong



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, cousin yunho, honghwa, idk if i should put the other members too, jongho as crab, maybe at upcoming chapters, mermaid hongjoong, mingi and yunho secret relationship, nice family yunho, seonghwa hated myths, seonghwa loves seafood, seongjoong, stepbrother mingi, student seonghwa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinywoojoong/pseuds/tinywoojoong
Summary: "Can I eat you too?""NOOO what the fuck hELp-"in which, seonghwa.. a seafood lover meet a last descendants of Emperor of Mermaidium, Atlantus Hongrieus Johnjoong Kim or in mf korean name, Kim Hongjoong.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

"Those said that the mermaid kingdom really existed outside from Busan's sea from thousand years ago. Wow.."

Seonghwa just sighed, how he wished he can sellotape his mouth from reading loudly, since 2 hours ago.

"And those say that they believed there is the last generation living outside and but haven't found the proof if they're still alive now-"

"Can you please stop reading loudly and use your fucking inner voice to read those stupid myths!" Seonghwa bursts in anger make the other people in the library staring them.

Mingi on his spot just stiffed, hugging his encyclopedia book. "Wow, you angry."

Seonghwa just sighed, not caring at the judging face from the visitors. "I told you many times do not read loud when we are here. I can't focus!"

"Well sorry. I don't know how to use my inner voice. Besides, look. I found an interesting book. You should read it!"

"I better sit 24 hours reading about people's death than reading those stupid myths. You're not 10, try read something fresh that suits your age, you dumb!"

Mingi just pouted and hugged his now favorite encyclopedia. "No. Your mind are not rainbow as mine. Always dark with people's death dead and how, what? How Abraham Lincoln dead? How this Korea got a name as South Korea? How people existed that actually came from monkey species? Pfft, those make me wanna pooped in my pants. That's why I fucking hate History."

Seonghwa just gripped his pen, enough to explodes his anger. But he has to control himself just because he needs to finish his assignment and really need revisions book that sold so unbelievable prices at the shop. "Whatever you say, just please don't make any noise. Go somewhere else to read I need to finish this assignment."

Mingi just smiled and stood up. "Okay! Anything for hyungie assignment."

Seonghwa just smiled, and continued his works but Mingi's voice talking about mermaid things echoing in his head. He stopped his writing and zoned out, thinking about the mermaid that existed outside Busan long ago.

"Ah stop it Hwa! Finish your fucking assignment, you dumbass!"

🍃

"Hyung! Let's go to Busan!" Mingi requested suddenly make the older stopping his steps. Seonghwa facing him with an unreadable look.

"Why?"

"I wanna meet a mermaid!"

Seonghwa sighed and grab Mingi's shoulders. "Stop thinking about those mermaids, Mingi. It's not true.."

"No! It's true!"

"How did you know its true?"

Mingi bit his lips, kinda struggle to defend himself. "I-I—"

"That's book just myths. And if they still existed, I guess its extinct now because people nowadays are greedy as fuck!"

Mingi just pouted hearing the unofficial facts, make Seonghwa smiled with his cute expression. "We will go to Busan next week. But not those mermaid things but to holiday. I miss fishing with Uncle Jeong. You still remember him don't you?"

Mingi jumped in joy, how happy he is when his stepbrother wants to bring him to the holiday. "Of course I still remember him! Oh my god thanks hyung!!" He hugged Seonghwa and hide his face at the crook of Seonghwa's neck, inhale his scent deeply while grinning. Seonghwa just patted his butt, smiling.

"Yeah, your welcome.."

"But, didn't you say you have to finish your assignment?" Mingi broke his hug and facing him with a questioning look.

"Of course I have to finish it first. That's why I told you we going to Busan, next week."

Mingi jumped again and hug his brother, how lucky he is when he still has one and the only family he has now that always caring for him, since his mom and his stepfather dead at the airplane accident.

"But still, I wanna meet mermaid though. I heard they're beautiful~"

Seonghwa just rolled his eyes, ruffling his hair. "Just stop it, Gi. You said mermaid again, the holiday canceled."

"Hehe sorry sorry~"

🍃

A week pass and Mingi is the one waking Seonghwa up from his deep sleep after he done finishing his assignment at 3 am. The sun already set in the sky and Mingi already done with his bags and now, jumping on Seonghwa's body.

"Hyung!! Wake up!!

"Ah~ Mingi don't—"

"Today is the day!! Hyung you promised!!"

Seonghwa slowly opened his eyes, watching Mingi already with his backpack. "What are you—"

"Woah I can't believe you forgot!! Busan, mann~ you had done with your stupid assignment, right? So wake up for holiday!!"

Seonghwa slapped his own forehead, how can he forget his promises with him? He pushed Mingi from him and now fully wake up, while he rubs his face. "What time is it now?"

"Nine."

"Uh.. Huhh— wait what?"

"Nine. Yep, we're late for traffic jam."

"Arrghh Mingi why didn't you wake me up early??!!" He screamed and rushed to get his towel and running to his toilet, Mingi just sat on his head smirking and staring at the mini clock on the nightstand.

"Stupid hyung." He whispered, still staring at the clock that shows 7:15 am.

🍃

"I had to wake you up early because first, we don't wanna stuck on traffic jams. Second, we had time for breakfast at home before we go and third, we had time to submit your stupid assignment for fucking grade sakes. I'm brilliant, aren't I?"

Seonghwa just sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, so fucking thank you for that. Duh.."

"Bro don't be mad. I just wanna arrived there before noon. I already contacted Uncle Jeong there, and he can't wait to see you."

Seonghwa just smirked, his eyes still focused on the road. "You may miss his son, don't you?"

Mingi's cheek suddenly turned read when Seonghwa mentioned that boy. "Him? Pft no..?"

"I can see your eyes, dude. You like him, don't you?"

"Stop it hyung j-just focused on your road damn it!"

"I believe you still contacting each other, right? Don't lie to me, dear I had heard all your exited conversation with him last night."

Mingi eyes bulged out, almost choke on his saliva. "What the fuc— you heard??!!"

Seonghwa just shrugged but still smirking on his face. "You may forgot that I turned off the tv just in case I'm not focused on my assignment but turns out, I heard clearly your conversations with him. Gladly not in the middle of my climax assignment though, so yeah~"

Mingi gulped and panicked attacking him. "Y-You didn't heard all, right?"

Seonghwa pretended to think, "Uhm, I guess I started heard with your conversation with... 'Hi Yunho~' until 'bye Yunho see you tomorrow!'. Damn my brother really are matured now."

"Oh my god, I can't believe this.." He muttered against his palm that covered his red face, how will gonna face Seonghwa all the time now.

🍃

They arrived at their destination and were welcomed by their Uncle Jeong and his family, of course Seonghwa pushed him by his shoulder when they meet Yunho.

"H-Hi.."

"Hi, Mingi. Welcome.." He said with his soft voice, enough make him whipped at his place. He got startled when Seonghwa grabbed his shoulder. "What the—"

"Come on, Mingi. Yunho waited for you at his door why are you still here??!"

"It's because of you, if you didn't listen or maybe you didn't mention it, I'm not being this fucking shy you dumb duck!"

"Ohohh~ you shy now, huh? Really my brother is matured now. Ah~ I miss childish Mingi now.." He faked his sad, Mingi just slapped his arm to stop his jokes, not until Yunho came and stood behind Mingi.

"Hyung, Mingi... My mom's calling. You wanna help carry your bags?"

Seonghwa had to hold his laugh, watching Mingi stiffed and not turned around. "Nah. We not carrying too much bags. Better you just carry this kid because of his legs cramped for no reason."

Mingi's eyes bulge at the compliments make him turned around, almost stumbled in front of Yunho. "N-No!! What the fuc— stop teasing me!!" He shouted at the far away Seonghwa from him and faced Yunho that look so curious about him. "W-What are you looking at?!"

"Thought you hurt somewhere...?"

"Bullshits!" He grabbed his bag and walk fastly enough to keep him away from Yunho. Not because he hate him, just because he felt so flustered when being around him.

"Hey, M-Mingi! Wait!!" Yunho runs him, almost got his head banged at the door.

🍃

The next morning when Mingi woke up late because of his late-night chat with Yunho, he almost screamed when he met Yunho at the stairs, half-naked. Just a white towel wrapped around his waist and another small towel wrapped on his head.

"Duh, you scared me!" He shouted while his eyes can't help but to staring up to down, on Yunho sculpture body making him gulped.

"Ah, sorry I bathed my dog at downstairs and I got wet and, yeah. Bathed along? With my... dog? Downstairs..?" Yunho kind of nervous as hell and his eyes covered his exposed chest. "I'm sorry for disturbing your morning mood with this I-I—"

"N-No.. No, it's okay. I-Its my fault though, shouting in front of you.." He said and tried his best not to stare long at his bare chest. "I-I need to p-pee..."

"Oh, sorry.." Yunho moved to his sides just to make a way for Mingi to come downstairs. Yunho just staring him until he vanished to the kitchen, and run away to his room to hide his squealing.

Mingi just grinning at the stupid behaviors, and almost screaming again when he almost bumped to Mrs. Jeong when he has done with his toilet business.

"Oh my God I am so so sorry auntie I-I didn't s-see you— oh my Goddd~!"

Mrs. Jeong just laughed and patted his shoulder, telling him that it's fine. "Don't worry, Mingi. I'm okay. Well, you hungry? Come, I had made your favorite breakfast.."

Mingi eyes big when she mentioned his favorite breakfast. "My favorite..?"

"Yeah? American breakfast, isn't? With white coffee and berries. Here, have a seat!" Mrs. Jeong happily served the foods in front of him, Mingi just stiffed in front of the so many foods on the table.

"Wow, how did you know?"

"Yunho telling me. We are really excited when we heard you and your brother will be coming to Busan. He's the most excited!" He whispered at the last words, make him blushed.

"Ah, t-thank you. Well, I wanna have this vacation since Seonghwa hyung always busy with his assignment.." He grabbed the berries and munch it, he closed his eyes when he felt the sweetness of the berries. "Speak about him, where is he?"

"Seonghwa? He went out with uncle. I heard they gonna fishing at the sea. He did wake you up earlier in case you wanna go with him."

"Ah, that brat."

"Well, I guess maybe you can company Yunho at the shop today."

Mingi turned his head facing her, with a questioning look. "You... had a shop?"

"Yup. Yunho didn't tell you? Oh my, it might be a surprise for you!"

"S-Surprise?"

"Ah~ mom! Why did you tell him??!" Mingi's head furiously turned around, watching Yunho with a white shirt and black pants like he was ready to go somewhere. He looks stunningly handsome.

"I'm sorry dear I forgot! Well, since it's leaked, why don't you bring him to your shop now?"

Mingi stood up, can't believe what did he heard just now. "Y-Your shop?! You own a shop??!"

"Well, just a small cafe. Still new. Not big. Not popular. Not fully mine. But. Yeah." Yunho just shrugged make Mrs. Jeong laughed at their awkward moment.

"Well, I just leave you here since I have a poem class today. So boys, have a great day!"

"Yeah, mom. You too!" Yunho gave his mom a goodbye kiss on his forehead make Mingi turned his head low. After his mom already out, Yunho facing him now, and caging him on his chair. Almost make Mingi choked on the berries he ate.

"W-What the—"

"You acting all mother fucking sweet to death last night chatting me until 2 am and being a mother fucking bullshit annoying people in real life, huh? What the fuck was that?! Bet you haven't tell your brother about us, huh?" He whispered directly on Mingi's ear, enough make him flustered at his seat. He never expected to meet Yunho in this kind of version.

"N-No...? Pft what the hell are you t-talking about?"

"Enough for your drama let me kiss you now." He smashed his lips on Mingi make him grab his shoulder to support his body, all the berries on his hands dropped on the floor.

🍃

"Remember when your father caught a big fish here and we have a big feast that night. Ah~ I miss those moments.."

Seonghwa just smiled and nodded, his eyes staring at the seawater under him, watching his reflection. "Yeah, I miss those too."

Uncle Jeong smiled and grab a blue fishing rod. "This is your father's favorite."

"This?" Seonghwa accepted it with full of desire, the blue rod so perfectly fine to him, he saw a small name written on it. "Mermaidium?"

Uncle Jeong peaked at his shoulder, staring at the name. "Oh, well I don't know but your father says he believes mermaid."

"What?!" Seonghwa can't believe what he heard now. He thought that coming to Busan, he can forgoting those mermaid things.

"It's before he married your mom. Your father is really enthusiastic about myths, especially the mermaid.." Uncle Jeong laughed when he remembered his favorite cousin really enthusias about myths.

"Argh not again?!"

"Huh? What?"

"Mingi did mention he wants to come here because of mermaid. What the fuc— I mean what the hell is wrong with people??! My dad believes mermaid?? And why I ducking hate it??!" Seonghwa just blurted his anger out, how he feels annoyed and disgusted about those stupid myths that never ever had facts.

Uncle Jeong just blinked, watching Seonghwa mad at it make him smiled. "Why did you hate mermaid? Are they doing something to you?" He asked with his calmed voice, his eyes still focusing on his rod.

Seonghwa just sighed, he sat on the bench and staring at the sea. "Because it's just a myth! We haven't know if they're really existed or not."

"Well, how about they really exist? And still swimming under our boat?"

"W-What?!"

Uncle Jeong just laughed watching Seonghwa terrified face. "Just kidding. But who knows? You still denied if they really exist?"

"Well.." He paused for a moment, grabbing the stone from nowhere and throw it to the sea. "If they really exist, I wanna eat them."

Uncle Jeong shocked at his words, he knew he didn't mean to eat them really, right?

"Are you joking?"

"Nope. I am hundred percent no kidding. If they really exist until now, why they still labeled as a myth? Myth means a legend that fifty percent sure and not sure its real or not. Nah maybe just a bedtime story for kids to sleep. Fucking bullshit." He whispered at the cursed word but enough for Uncle Jeong heard him.

"Did you believe them too?" Asked Seonghwa suddenly make uncle Jeong choked.

"W-What?"

"Did you believe they exist tho?"

Uncle Jeong just hummed, didn't sure about that. "I can say, yes and no? Not sure? 50-50?"

"See? You still believe it? Oh, come on uncle we lived in 21st century with damn technologies, not in Paleolithic!"

Uncle Jeong just stared blankly at the sea, until he felt his rod stuck at something.

"Oh great, we got a fish!!"

🍃

The sun almost sets completely, Seonghwa just walked at the beach enjoyed the scenery of the sea. The sky painted purple orange and he got a chance to captured it. He took a pictures of shells, the beach and the sea, he also took a selca with him. Until a sudden message pop up at his notifications.

_**hyung, im with yunho** _  
_**at his shop** _

_**r u still with uncle?** _

Seonghwa just smirked and typing for a reply.

_I had but im walking on_  
_the beach now_

_hv fun wif ur boi ;)_

**_fuc u_ **

"Meh. If mom sees this he gonna be smack on his head." He shoved his phone to his pocket and continue his walking until he stops beside a huge rock. He stared at the calm sea, he wanted to soak his feet into the sea but since its gonna dark, he just stood on the sand beach, enjoy the scenery.

"Damn how I wish Seoul had a beach like this. So damn gross with those stupid buildings.." He muttered and his body rested at the huge rock while enjoyed the sea breeze coming from.

_"The shining treasure over there, it's beckoning to you, that treasure.."_

"Huh?" He snapped at the sudden voice that seems like its singing.

_"Everyone's chasing after pleasure, Going more and more blind, crazy.."_

Seonghwa turned his head facing the rock he rested, his palm touching it. "Are you singing, stone?" He stupidly put his ear on the rock, in case the stone was singing.

_"Let's leave to a far place, it calls to us, that treasure.."_

Seonghwa looks above the rock and wanted to climb, he believes that there is somebody was singing behind the huge rock. The sound of the voice really soft like a lullaby, he can hear a laugh between the songs they sang.

He tries to climb the rock until he reached the top of it, his eyes wandered everywhere but it seems nothing he sees.

_"Give me that twinkling star, hold out your hand and catch it.."_

He heard the soft voice again and crouched down on the rock so he can see the person who singing under the rock. And he did!

"Oh, hey dude! What are you doing down there?!" He shouted to the man that sits on the small rock, make the man shockingly turned his head with fear.

"Dude I'm on top of the rock! I'm here!" He shouted again make the man raised his head and their eyes met. Suddenly the world seems to stop motion when their eyes meet, and of course, Seonghwa stiffed at the beautiful eyes from him.

"Oh no!" The man terrified and jump from the stone he sat and swimming to the sea, Seonghwa can't believe what he saw.

A golden mermaid tail, on the man.


	2. Chapter 2

The night sky was fully dark, the stars bright like a shine diamonds spread on it. Mingi almost stumbled when his feet landed on the sand, while Yunho grabbing his hand to support him.

"You okay?"

"I-I AM NOT OKAY!! Hyung is missing for 6 hours how come I am okay??!" Mingi shouted, his eyes in tears, how worried he is when his calls never accepted on the phone.

Mrs. Jeong approaching him, trying to soothing him. "Don't worry dear we will find him soon. Okay?" She said while rubbing his back, Yunho just sighed and look at his father.

"Let's find Seonghwa hyung, Dad. Mom, and Mingi... just stay here in case you found him anywhere."

"No! I want to follow you!" Mingi shouted and stumbled again, until he fell on his knees, crying. How hurt his heart seeing his boyfriend broken in tears. He walked forward and knees in front of him, hugging him.

"No, stay here with Mom. The beach might be dangerous because of the tide. I don't wanna you to get hurt." He whispered enough to make Mingi's heart melt and calm. He nodded and wipe his tears away make Yunho smile at the strong Mingi is. How he wished he could kiss all the tears at his face, but not because his parents were watching.

"Come on Yunho. I'm afraid the tides will rising soon. We better hurry to find him." Mr. Jeong said while he torched the beach, in case he found Seonghwa or any people there. Yunho nodded and give a pitiful smile to Mingi, and walking him to his mother.

"Stay here. We will find him." He said for the last time before he joined his father to look forward to the beach.

Mingi just sighed, his hands sweating for non-stop, prying that his brother will safe. Mrs. Jeong hugging him, enough make Mingi calmed for a moment.

_"Hyung, please be safe. Don't leave me.."_

_🍃_

"Hyung!! Seonghwa hyung!!" Yunho shouted for the nth time, they had been too far from the resorts and too far from crowded people. They never stop torching everywhere, the breeze from the sea enough make them freeze because of an autumn breeze.

"Why did you let him walk alone at the beach? You know how dangerous it is?" Yunho asked with so much concern, his father just sighed and staring at the black sea.

"I did warning him but he says he just wants to take a look at the beach. And... I don't wanna ruined his moment so I let him. I didn't know he going too far from there.." He said while his finger pointed at the boat they rode before.

"It's okay, Dad. We gonna find him. If not, we asked for help."

Mr. Jeong just nodded, he continuing his torched, and he stopped when he felt something chilled. Yunho turns around, looking confused.

"Why you stopped?"

His father torched at the big rock, he was shocked when he found somebody laying beside it.

"Who's that?"

"Who?" Yunho turned his head, he was shocked when he found someone that seems unconscious.

"Dad it might be hyung!" He runs to the unconscious body, his eyes bulge out when he met Seonghwa laying on the sand, fully wet.

"Dad it's him!" He shouted and put his ear on Seonghwa's chest, to hear his heartbeats. Gladly it still beating. "Thank goodness he's alive.." He said with full of sighed, Mr. Jeong helped him to piggyback on Yunho's back and run to the nearest clinic.

🍃

"We found that his head hit like a hard rock, and gladly it's not bleeding even on the outside or the inside. Just a bump behind his back head and that's the causes of his fainted."

Mr. and Mrs. Jeong sighed, how grateful they are when he found Seonghwa was not getting seriously injured. Mingi just silence while watching his brother still unconscious on the ward bed.

"That's all. He can be discharged tomorrow morning. He will be fine.."

"Okay. Thank you so much, doctor. We glad he's not getting serious injuries.."

"You're welcome." He said and walked to the door, leaving the family alone.

"It's getting late. Maybe you can company him here." Said Mrs. Jeong while staring at tired Mingi, sat beside the bed. Yunho comes to the room and sighed when he met Mingi just silence.

"Mom, the car's ready."

"Alright. Let me talk to Mingi first.." She walked to him and hugged his shoulder. "Son, please rest. If you want anything, uncle will be here company you. Okay?"

Mingi turned his head, staring him and smiled, "Yes auntie. I'm sorry if all these happen to bother you.."

"No, dear. We all worried about him. I will back home with Yunho first. Good night, dear.." She kissed on top of his head and hugging him once again. Mingi's eyes darted at Yunho and smile painfully to him. He broke his hug and wipe his tears. Mrs. Jeong held his arms again before he left the room.

"Take care.. _love you.."_ Yunho mouthed at the lat words, enough make Mingi smiled at his stupidness. He bid a goodbye to him, and sit back at his chair before. He put his head on the side of the bed and gripping his brother's hand. Mr. Jeong sat on one of the sofas, and his head wandering about how Seonghwa fainted beside the huge rock?

About 30 minutes passed, Seonghwa slowly opened his eyes but closed it back because of sudden light that too bright for his eyes, and groaned. Mingi that in a power nap before quickly stand up to his sides when he saw his brother woke up.

"Hyung! You awake! Hyung talk to me hyung!" Mingi shakes his body but not to rough, enough for Seonghwa to respond. Mr. Jeong that slept on the couch also awake.

"M-Mingi.."

"Seonghwa, you okay? What happened?" Mr. Jeong asked, Seonghwa still groaned in pain on his head while he tried to remember what happened before. All he can remember was rock and fish.

_Mermaid._

_No, it can't be._

"Au auu.." He groaned again, holding his head like his world spinning. Mingi holds his hand from touching his head and slaps him right onto his cheek.

"ACK!! What the fuck??!"

"Yeah, you are what the fuck you had done now??! Suiciding yourself??! Do you think that all of these are funny to you??! You gone like 6 hours without words and you... you..." He shouted with shaking breath, Mr. Jeong quickly grabs Mingi before he has done with his lunatic.

"Enough, Mingi. He just woke up. Let him calm for a while now, okay?"

Mingi just stares at his brother with teary eyes, until he was calm again but still, anger towards his brother like never end.

Seonghwa just sighed and try to sit up but failed, his head still spinning like a hell. He just laid on the bed and put out his hand, signaling Mingi to approached him. Mingi slowly grabs his hand and wants to slap him again, but in the end, he hugged his brother's neck.

"I don't wanna lose you. Again. Please... Just don't—"

Seonghwa just smiled, patted his head. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened at the beach and I didn't doing suicide though.."

Mingi sniffed and hug his brother more. "I know you won't. It just... I'm worried. Don't leave me again. Don't go to that beach again. Please.."

He just silenced. His eyes darted to Mr. Jeong's face, so many questions from him and his own too. He just patted Mingi's head and nodded.

"Yeah, I won't.."

🍃

The next morning when Yunho and Mingi at Seonghwa's ward, to accompany him to discharged this morning. Mingi just smiled while he folded his used clothes and put it in the bag.

"Here you go. You want to eat something?" He asked while he sat beside his brother.

"Yup. I wanna eat seafoods." Seonghwa pouted while he suddenly craving for crabs.

"Fortunately dad bought two big crabs this morning. Guess mom already boiled it for lunch."

"Wow really??! What time is it now?" He asked with full of curiosity, he can't wait to go home.

"It's eleven. Let's inform the nurse before discharging you." Yunho grabs his bag while Mingi helped him to walk. Yunho followed them behind, while his eyes can't stop staring at Mingi's back.

They rode in the car, Seonghwa just staring at the blue sky while his head thinking about that creature. He still questioning how he could faint beside the big rock he climbed. All he can remember is a pair of eyes.

Blue eyes that shimmering, and of course the golden locks from the creature.

And the most important is, the golden fishtail, like a mermaid. He still captured how glimmering the fins on it, it so big and... meaty.

How he wishes he could eat the tail part.

But he also a human... half-human, isn't? Is he going to eat human too? Sure the body and tail, could separate though. He just could take the tail part and the head... body...

Wait he not that criminal to kill human— HALF HUMAN FOR SCIENCE SAKE.

He sighed with his war of hormones, he sure the creature still wandering near the beach.

Surely he does wanna catch that mermaid. And his sure for mermaid myths? Fuck that.

🍃

"I'm going to the shop with Yunho and DON'T... don't go to the beach, please," Mingi begging between Seonghwa's knees, he didn't know why he begged like that. But surely, he doesn't want his brother to go to the beach again.

"Why don't you just sit here, company me?"

Mingi sighed and drop his forehead on top of his thigh. "I do want it but uncle and auntie have a meeting at their poem class. Besides Yunho's shop is new and nobody took care of it but me and him.." He paused for a moment until he had an idea. "How about you come with us? It's easy for me to check out on you.."

Seonghwa just smiled, ruffled his hair. "No, I want to rest. Besides I don't want crowded people it makes my head more spinning. I'm okay alone in here.."

Mingi pouted again and sighed, he hugged his brother again. "Okay, hyung.."

Yunho at the kitchen just finished his cooking and grinning happily. He had done with rice and dishes for Seonghwa since he still in recovering. He turned his head when he heard footsteps, and revealed Mingi and Seonghwa at the kitchen entrance.

"Hyung! I had made your food. In case you hungry until night, so I made you... kinda more..? Don't worry, the dishes mostly seafoods."

Seonghwa smiled and peeked at the delicious dishes, almost make his stomach grumbled. "You can cook, huh?"

Yunho scratches his head feeling shy so sudden, "well, mom taught me well. Actually I'm more in pastry though."

"Pastry?"

"You didn't know? He opened a bakery shop!"

"Oh?" Seonghwa amazed at what he's heard, he sure this Yunho was a dumb kid and always running with used tire to play with but now, he becomes a useful person now.

"Yeah.. heh not good enough. Still learning about this and that... Yeah.."

"I thought your shop was like... Toy shop or convenient store. Can't believe you opened a bakery shop? So that cheesecake last night was from you?"

Yunho again feeling small at his place, "Y-Yes, hyung—"

"Yup! It was his own recipe." Mingi cut his words, feeling proud than him.

"Ah, no wonder it tastes different from other cheesecake I ate.." He snatched a boiled baby squid and munched into his mouth.

"Why? Is the taste terrible?" Yunho asked with worried, but Seonghwa just shrugged it off.

"Terrible? Of course, it is not! It's amazing! Did you make blueberry cheesecake yet?"

"Uhm, no... not yet?"

Seonghwa grinning at his idea. "How about you added blueberry? Like fresh blueberry jam, or put blueberry fruits.. It will taste better because it's sour, can stable the sweetness of cheesecake.." He said while his hand can't stop picking the baby squid. "Or maybe lemon. Your cake not too sweat though but maybe you if make a difference, people will recognize your cake."

"Wow hyung you know pastry so well."

"I knew, right?"

🍃

Seonghwa sighed for the nth time, he felt so bored alone in the house. He had eaten his lunch, and now he flatting himself on the couch while waiting for someone to come.

He gets up from the couch and stares at the sea through the window that not too far from the house, his urge to go to the beach find the creature again makes him feel guilty. He did not want to break his promise to his brother but... he's not here, take a short trip he won't know, right?

He grabbed his phone and key, he rushed to the back door but stopped when he felt a slight sting on his head. He groaned at the pain but his feet still walking towards the sea, until his feet landing on the beach sands. He turned around, staring at the house that not too far, he won't go too long and finally he run to the nearest sea.

He tried to remember the way he walked to the big rock yesterday, he did pass by Mr. Jeong's boat that anchored by the small port, he walked forward until his legs felt jelly to continue.

"How the fuck I can't find that rock? It's impossible if that just a dream. I knew it's not a fucking dream— ack!" He groaned at the sudden sting on his head again, he felt so hot and felt regret for doing this, just because he wants to find the creature again. His blurry eyes catch a big stone and he runs to it just to take a rest.

"You stupid! This is stupid! That moron does not exist why the heck you believe it? Oh great you didn't believe those stupid myths, right? SO WHY THE HELL YOU STILL WANT TO FIND... HIM???!" He screamed and kicked the stone all the time, mad at himself how stupid he is just because of his curiosity.

"Fuck you, stone! Fuck you beach!! FUCK YOU FISH SQUID FUCKING CRABS!! I SWEAR TO MONKEY I WON'T NEVER EVER.... w-won't never... e-ver..." He kicks at the stone again until he felt exhausted, he drops his knees in front of the stone and he didn't know why he's crying now.

"And why you c-crying... now.." He asked himself while he wipes his tears until his eyes catch some fins that sparkled. He grabs one of the fins and observed, it was rare from any of the fish fins he met.

"Well, last night I was terrified meeting you, and some of my fins dropped. I'm sorry it's kinda embarrassing though I... can't help myself."

Seonghwa turned his head fast wandering, he sure he heard a voice like it spoke near to him.

"Hey, handsome man. I'm here... dude." The voice felt irritated when Seonghwa still trying to find who until he slaps onto his face.

"Auu, WHAT THE FU—" Seonghwa stiffed at his place when he **finally** met what he looking for. He stared at the same eyes last night, like ocean blue but sparkles on it, until his eyes darted at the same golden fishtail, swaying on the water.

"ARGGHH GHOST!!!" He stumbled back and furiously step back, enough for him to stay away from what he met.

"Ghost? Pft seriously? I am that pretty here, you called me ghost??" The creature rested his chin with his hand that rested on a small stone, while his other hand sprinkled the sand to the frightened Seonghwa.

"N-No... Y-You... you..."

"Come here, handsome. It's not nice to talk to far from each other. Don't worry, I won't bite you... yet." He said with his smirky face, his hand gestured him to come closer.

And Seonghwa had to hold himself not to slap him.

"W-What?! Wait what the fuck are you? A fish? Mutation fish? What is that fishtail behind you?!"

The creature wants to hold his laugh but failed, Seonghwa just silence how irritated he is but he can't help himself but to staring him.

"Haha, you so funny! Oh my god, I'm in tears! Don't you believe it Jongho? I am laughing but crying~!"

"Uh-huh, sure he stupid."

Seonghwa turned his head and was shocked when he met a crab clicking its claw.

"Argghh! What the f—"

"STOP SWEARING OR I'LL PINCH YOUR MOUTH!!" The crab that was size Seonghwa's palm, clicking his claws and talking to him.

"W-W-Wha—"

"Don't be rude to him, Jongho. He just curious." The creature grab the crab and put him besides. 

Seonghwa still can't believe what did he saw, he swears to God it was just a dream. He closed his eyes and hoping it was just a dream.

"Open your eyes, handsome if you don't want Jongho biting you."

"Well of course so that I can wake up from this stupid dream!"

The creature just rolled his eyes and instructed Jongho to pinch his feet. Jongho just nodded and walk with his six legs, his big claw biting his toes, enough make Seonghwa screamed in pain.

"Auch! What the fuck you do—" He shut his mouth when the creature still in front of him.

"Hi, we meet again. Are you wake up from your stupid dream? Tell me am I too pretty in your dream?"

"I-It's not a dream?"

The creature just smirked to him, enough make Seonghwa's heart flustered. "My name is Hongjoong and I am a merman. And of course it's not a dream, damn why are you so cute yet stupid little human? Ah, Jongho can I keep him, please~?"

"M-Merman? You... MERMAN??!" Seonghwa once again fainted at his place make Hongjoong frust.

"Oh damn not again! Duh! I had made a practice to be confident to meet him and now he fainted?? At my goddamned playground?? What the heck is that, Jongho??"

The crab just sighed, he walked to Seonghwa's head and poking it with his claw, "I'm sure his head still unconscious, my prince."

🍃

"Hyung, I'm back! Are you in your room?" Mingi shouted when he arrived with Yunho beside him. They closed the shop earlier than their thoughts because of sudden accidents that happen in front of his shop.

Besides its Sunday so they just closed it until 4 pm.

"Guess he still asleep. Mom and dad will come after dinner. Guess we have our time alone.." He whispered at the last words directly onto Mingi's ear, enough make him chilled.

"Eww, the fuck stop! It's disgusting!" He pushed Yunho's body far from him. He rushed to the upstairs went to Seonghwa's room, but the door opened and Seonghwa not in there.

"Hey, Yunho have you seen hyung downstairs?!" He shouted from the upstairs, Yunho rushed to the stairs.

"What?"

"Hyung is not in his room. Did you found him?"

"No..? Did he run?" Yunho was looking around, just in case he found him in the house.

Mingi tapped on his chin and his eyes bulged, "The beach! Oh god no!" He rushes to the downstairs and runs to the back door, he stopped when he met Seonghwa laying on the grass, at the backyard.

"Hyung! Hyung hyung hyung hyuung!!!" He runs to him and slaps his cheek, he felt so weird when he saw Seonghwa that too wet from head to toe. His hands gestured to his pocket, his phone still in there, and the key. His eyes darted to the beach, while his mind wandering about this and that.

Yunho came soon and was panic when he heard Mingi's voice. He was too shocked when he met Seonghwa laying on the grass, wet.

"What happened? Why he was laying here?"

"I don't know. Can you carry him to the couch? I'll bring his towel and shirt."

"Okay.." Yunho carried him and put him on the couch, while Mingi rushed to his room grabbing a towel and some clothes for him.

Not long after that, Seonghwa groaned in pain make Yunho rushed to him.

"Hyung? Are you okay? What happened?" He asked with curious, Seonghwa tried to remember what happened until his mind rewind at the mermaid.

"Ugh, that bastard! Wait— I am.. here?" He looked around when he noticed the living room. Until his eyes darted to Yunho. "Yunho? Where's Mingi?"

"Uhm, he was in upstairs getting your clothes. He found you laying on the backyard, all wet. Don't tell me you were going to the beach again, hyung. You know how worried Mingi was.." He reminded him make Seonghwa gulped.

"No. I wasn't at the beach. It just... the pipe- no your pipe! Yeah, your pipe. It got trouble when I was... poopi— NO! I mean piping the... plants? Yeah? Wait—"

"Hyung. We don't have a pipe at the backyard, but just a useless tap. Besides the backyard just have coconut trees why you want to watering them? Just be honest hyung. I won't mad." Yunho asked fondly make Seonghwa sighed at his stupid lies.

"Yeah. I did. Don't tell Mingi, please. I don't want to see him worried again. And... I.. I don't know why and who brought me here—"

"So you telling me that you fainted again, at the beach?"

Seonghwa just lost his words to say, and he slowly nodded. Yunho just sighed and checked if he injured or anything.

"Is your head still hurt?"

Seonghwa rubbed his bump at his back head, but it seems gone. His finger checked around his head in case he found bleeding or anything, but no. Just some sands sticking on his hair.

"Damn this sands hurry to help me clean it before Mingi sees it!"

Yunho just ruffled Seonghwa's head too hard so that the sands dropped on the floor until Mingi come and saw what was happening.

"What the heck are you doing?!"

🍃

_It was midnight when a guy was crouching on the stone, while his hand playing the water. The guy seems down, looks terrible and he also seems like he was hoping something._

_"I knew you were there. Please I just want to see you.."_

_"Why you want to see me?"_

_The guy furiously turned around, was shocked when he met a red hair woman, popping from the water. He jumped from his stone to another, just too near her._

_"I know our world were too far different. You live in the water while I live here." He grabbed the red woman's hands and kissed it. "I love you... Maria."_

Seonghwa opened his eyes in shocked, his sweat dripped on his head. He gets up from his bed and remembering the dream, all he can remember was a name. He felt so weird yet chilled, why he dreamed some gibberish dreams.

"Stupid dream." He muttered and checked the time on his phone, he sighed when it shows 2:15 am. He grabbed his blanket and cover himself, tried to get asleep again but failed when the name still lingering in his head.

"Who the fuck is Maria?" He sighed and turned his body to get a comfort side, until his eyes darted at his window, moonlight still shines in the dawn silence. He just stared on it, until his ears caught a soft voice like it was singing.

It was the same lyric that he heard for the first time.

_"The_ _shining treasure over there, it's beckoning to you, that treasure.."_

He woke up fully but still on his bed, tried to catch the voice again.

_"_ _Let's leave to a far place, it calls to us, that treasure.."_

"...Hongjoong?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow kinda slow burn..?


End file.
